Memoris Of You
by Millie Ahtreide
Summary: apakah ada cara untuk menyelamatkanya nya?  apakah Member S.E.E.S bisa melakukannya?  para member SEES sedang berusaha menyelamatkan pahlawan kita, tapi apakah mereka berhasil?  atau hanya kegegalan yang akan menunggu mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Memories Of You

Disclaimer: Persona 4 adalah milik Altus

Story: ofc it's Mine XD

Pairing:- Minato X Yukari

-Akihiko X Mitsuru

P,s : pairing bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu XD

Sudah 2 tahun semenjak menghilangnya Dark Hour, dan sudah 2 tahun pula semenjak pahlawan Kita Minato Arisato minghilang dari dunia ini, semua orang yang terlibat dalam pertempuran itu pun terus mencari cara untuk membebaskan Minata dari segel Nyx, walau pun itu mustahil tapi mereka semua terus berusaha, semuanya termaksud Elizabeth, Elizabeth berhenti menjadi assisten Igor hanya untuk mencari cara untuk membebaskan seorang pahlawan berambut biru itu.

"Elizabeth, tunggu" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

" Margaret? Apa itu kau?" Tanya Elizabeth sambil menoleh ke belakang.

" Elizabeth, apakah benar kau akan pergi?" Tanya Margaret tanpa basa basi. Elizabeth pun terkejut dan hanya menganggukkan kepala saja.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu di Velvet Room?" Tanya Margaret lagi, Elizabert terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan mulai berkata.

"Theodore… Theodore akan menggantikan aku selama aku pergi.." "Tapi Theodore kan masih dalam masa pelatihan, dia tidak akan bisa menggantikan mu!" protes Margaret. Elizabeth pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, " Margaret, kau harus percaya pada adik kita, aku tidak bisa memintamu karena kau mempunya tugas lain di masa depan, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pahwalan yang akan datang itu." "Kakak…" " Waktu ku sudah habis aku harus segera pergi… selamat tinggal Dik" Elizabeth pun menghilang dari hadapan Margaret. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ KIRIJO SPECIAL LAB " Aigis, apakah kau mendekteksi sesuatu?" Tanya seorang berambut Merah darah yang panjang kepada seorang Android yang sedang mengutak-atik computer yang ada di hadapannya. "Belum… Saya masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda dari nya.." kata robot itu dengan sedih, air mata mulai menetes dari matanya yang berwarna biru itu. "Begitu ya.." kata Mitsuru kecewa. " Bagaimana dengan mu Yamagishi? Tanya nya lagi pada seorang wanita berambut hujau yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. " Tidak terdekteksi… sepertinya kekuatan Juno tidak bisa melacak lebih jauh lagi… seperti ada yang kurang" kata Fuuka sambil menghilangkan Personanya. " Tapi aku merasakan sebuah energy yang sangat besar, hamper sma dengan energinya tapi aku tidak yakin apakah itu dia atau bukan.." katanya dengan ragu. Mitsuru dan Aigis pun terkejut mendengarnya. "Apakah itu dia? Tolong cari sekali lagi… kalau benar itu dia kita harus menyelamatkan nya!" kata Aigis dengan cemasnya. " Ba.. Baik.." kata Fuuka sambil menembakkan Evokernya ke kepalanya. " Aigis tolong cari yang lain dan suruh mereka untuk seera kesini! " perintah Mitsuru kepada Aigis. Aigis pun segera pergi meninggalkan 2 wanita itu sendiri. ' tolong semoga itu dia…' harapnya dalam hati. ~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P Op selesai! Kalau kalian menyukainya tolong ReView ya! Oya! Perkenalkan Namaku Millie, ini pertama kalinya aku menulis tentang P3 :3 Semoga kalian menyukainya dan mohom bimbingannya ya! Millie and Bonaparte 


	2. Chapter 2

**Permintaan maaf**

**Entah mengapa semua spasi dan enter yang aku masukkan ga berhasil waktu di upload…**

**Jadi ceritanya aneh deh..**

**Ini pertama kalinya terjadi dengan ceritaku..**

**Kalau kalian tau apa penyebabnya tolong bantuk aku ya…**

**-millie and Bonaparte-**


	3. Chapter 3

**MEMORIES OF YOU**

**Persona 3 milik Atlus**

**Entah mengapa netbook sepertinya eror kemaren…**

**Semoga kali ini akan baik-baik saja..**

**Part 2**

~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~

' Minato—Sudah 2 tahun semenjak kau pergi—biar pun begitu entah mengapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, perasaanku padamu sama sekali tidak berubah. Kekuatan personaku pun sepertinya semakin kuat—aneh ya..' pikir seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dan bermata coklat.

' Minato—' pikirnya lagi sambil melihat ke atas langit biru yang cerah,

" Ini adalah musim semi ke 4 semenjak kamunculanmu dan musim ke 2 semenjak kau—" Yukari yang awalnya tersenyum tipis menghilang bersama tetesnya air mataya.

" Kau pembohong, kau janji untuk pergi menemui Ibuku bersama ku kan? Tapi kenapa… kenapa kau.."

Air mata pun tak tertahankan lagi dari matanya, Yukari pun menunduk dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya.

" Yukari-san" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, Yukari pun menghapus air matanya dan menoleh untuk melihat siapakah orang yang telah memanggilnya.

" Aigis, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Yukari sambil menghapus air matanya itu.

" Mitsuru-san meminta ku untuk memanggil mu dan yang lain, aku tidak bisa menemukan mu dimana pun jagi aku putuskan untuk mencari mu di sini… tempat terakhir kita bersama nya…" jawab Aigis denga nada yang sedikit gemetar.

" Maaf kan aku, tidak seharusnya aku menangis di tempat seperti ini… Kau bilang Mitsuru-senpai ingin bertamu dengan ku, kan?" kata Yukari untuk menghindari percakapan yang tidak dia ingin kan.

" Mitsuru-san meminta kita untuk berkumpul di Kirijo lab, yang baru dibangun dekat dengan asrama" kata Aigis singkat. Yukari pun mengganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan bersama Aigis.

~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~

" Maaf untuk meminta kalian berkumpul disini, aku tau kalian pasti mempunyai kesibukkan masing-masing. Tapi aku memanggil kalian semua karena ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan" kata Mitsuru tanpa basa-basi lagi.

" Karena masih ada beberapa hal yang belum di mengerti tentang THE ABYSS OF TIME, Mitsuru-senpai memintaku untuk meyelidiki beberapa hal, dan kami menemukan sebuah energy yang mirib dengan Wild card yang dimiliki oleh Minato-san. Energy itu terasa samar-samar tapi Juno terus merasakanya dari arah yang berbeda, energy tersebut seperti berjalan menuju sekolah kita. Hal tersebut masih kami selidiki tapi kemungkin sekarang Cuma karena tempat itu adalah tempat terakhirnya… dan…" Fuuka ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya untuk sesaat dan setelah beberapa saat dia mulai berbicara lagi.

" Dan… sekolah adalah Tartarus, jadi kami berpikir kalau energy itu berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Tartarus lagi…" sambungnya.

" Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Tartarus sudah lenyap, kita sendiri menyaksikanya kan?" kata Junpei dengab nada yang bimbang.

"Iya, kita semua melihatnya tapi masih ada kemingkinan kalau jiwa Minato tersegel di sana" ucap Mitsuru dengan tiba-tiba membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruangnya tersebut terkejut.

" Ji..jiwa?" Tanya Yukari tak pasti

" Apa maksudnya dengan itu Mitsuru-senpai?"Tanya Ken dengan tibuh yang gemetar.

" Maaf karena telah merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian tapi…" Aigis memotong pembicaraan mitsuru sebelum dia dapat mengucapkan kata selanjutnya.

" Aku meminta Mitsuru-san untuk tidak membakar Jasad nya, dan untuk menyimpannya" kata Aigis.

" Apa? Apa itu mustahil? Tubuhnya sekarang pasti Cuma tersisa kerangkanya saja, tanpa danging dan kulit!" kata Akihiko.

"Sayangnya tidak, tubuhnya masih seperti sedia kala" kata Mitsuru dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau tidak meremehkan Kirijo kan Akihiko? Aigis tolong" ucap mitsuru.

" Code ' Blue-Haired boy…. Calling Minato Arisato…. Message... unlock the door…"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu di samping mereka terbuka dan didalamnya ada tabung yang sangat besar, tabung tersebut tranparan dan didalamnya ada sosok laki-laki yang sangat mereka kenal, pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan dunia ini, sosok yang sangat mereka rindukan.

Yukari pun shock dan air mata mulai mengalir lagi di matanya yang berwarna coklat itu, bukan hannya yukari tapi Fuuka, Aigis, Ken, Junpei, Akihiko bahkan mintsuru pun mulai menangis.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama 2 tahun mereka melihat sosok nya, beku tidak ada yang berubah, kosong… hanyalah sebuah wadah tanpa isi…

Sosok itu adalah

Minato Arisato

~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~P3~

**Selesai!**

**Yang kadua Millie bikin lebih panjang, karna sudah mulai masuk ke cerita inti **

**Kalau Millie ga sibuk A.K.A males akan Millie update lebih panjang lagi.**

**Semoga saja waktu di upload ga eror lagi kayak chap pertama…**

**Soalnya bikin susah, Millie tidak tau apa yang terjadi.**

**Btw, jangan lupa untuk .. You know what..**

**I mean REVIEW!**

**LOVE YA!**

**-MILLIE AND BONAPARTE-**

**P.S IF YOU WANDERING WHY MILLIE AND BONAPARTE…**

**MILLIE ADALAH NAMA TOKOH FAVKU DI SUIKODEN 2 DAN BONAPARTE ADALAH PELIHARAANNYA ^^  
>AKU SANGAT SUKA SEKALI DENGAN TOKOH ITU ;3<strong>


End file.
